Shippo the Kitsune
|image = |descr = Box Art (Chaos) |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games Sega |platforms = Bandai Chaos Bandai PocketTurbo |genre = Platform, Hack and Slash |released = |modes = 1 Player |ratings = E for Everyone |media = }} Shippo the Kitsune is a side-scrolling action game featuring Shippo from Inuyasha developed by Azumanga Interactive, published by Bandai Namco Games, and co-published by Sega for the Bandai Chaos and Bandai PocketTurbo. The game is a reskin of "Alex Kidd in Shinobi World" on the Sega Master System, with minor changes on the level layouts, the levels designs are change to give the game an Inuyasha feel, and major changes on the music, featuring 8-bit renditions of the score from the Inuyasha anime series. Gameplay Shippo's basic attack is a sword slice, which can be used not only to destroy enemies, but also to open treasure chests. Inside such chests, the player can obtain items such as more health, throwing darts, a powered-up sword, extra lives, and a magic ball that will temporarily turn Shippo into an invincible tornado. The throwing darts and powered-up sword will both replace the Shippo's default sword until the player completes the stage or defeats a boss. Other actions that Shippo can perform include a wall-to-wall jump and the ability to turn into a flying fireball after spinning around a street post, a rope or a horizontal bar. Shippo starts off each round with three hit points, but can fill out his health gauge to a maximum of six hit points. When the player has full health, all the treasure chests carrying hearts will carry extra lives in their place. When the player defeats a boss with full health, he will gain a "Perfect Bonus" after completing the round. There's also a "Secret Bonus" if the player completes an entire round without getting hit or losing life at any point. Plot While Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo are on their adventure to battle against Naraku, they rest in the forest until Shippo wakes up and notices both Inuyasha and Kagome are gone. After their disappearance, Shippo encounters the ghost of his father, who explains that Naraku intends to sacrifice Inuyasha and Kagome to conquer the world. The spirit of his father fuses itself with Shippo's body, lending Shippo his strength, skills, and courage. The game is composed of four different rounds roughly based on the Inuyasha anime series, which are divided into three stages. The third stage is each round is a boss battle. The rounds are as follows. *Round 1 - Set in the forest. The boss is a warrior in samurai armor who spits fireball and shrinks into a smaller size after sustaining damage. *Round 2 - Set in a temple. The boss is a fleet of tiny fireballs spitted by a demon cat statue. *Round 3 - Set in a bamboo garden. The boss is a small dragon. *Round 4 - Set in Naraku's Castle. The boss is Naraku, who fights using several attack patterns. Box Art Shippo the Kitsune Box Art 1.png|Bandai Chaos Shippo the Kitsune Box Art 2.png|Bandai PocketTurbo Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Chaos Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:Games Category:Video Games